


Fanart: Take Comfort

by johanirae



Category: Aubrey-Maturin Series - Patrick O'Brian
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 17:13:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3075197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johanirae/pseuds/johanirae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Jack is down with fever, Stephen steps in to help</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fanart: Take Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> For the darling Esteven, hope she feels better in this new year :-)


End file.
